


The Lucky One

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bratty Rey (Star Wars), Choking, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Epistolary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Miscommunication, Sexting, Social Media AU, Spanking, Textfic, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: Famous actress Rey Niima starts thirsting over Ben Solo, the Coruscant News Network election map guy, on Twitter. What happens when Ben finds her tweets?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 71
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1325190845721538561?s=20) prompt!  
> The manip in this chapter was made by the amazing [Vic](http://twitter.com/iIzamusicalgeek) and the video edit was made by the brilliant [Ju!](http://twitter.com/pattinsondriver)  
> This is an ongoing Social Media AU that I'm posting over on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/darthswift13/status/1329595567106895875)!

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few hours later** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

**_The next day, Ben posts his very first tweets_ **

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

_**** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the updated tags. This chapter includes spanking, hair pulling, and light bondage, as well as discussion of trust and abandonment issues at the end.
> 
> This chapter was initially missing some screenshots at the beginning, those have been added as of 10:19PM EST on Nov. 21.

**Saturday Morning**

****

****

****

****

* * *

* * *

The doorman lets Ben in when he arrives at Rey’s apartment building on Monday night. Even the lobby is extremely luxurious; his shoes clack on the marble floors, and his eyes are drawn to the tall marble columns and several glimmering chandeliers. 

Ben makes his way to the elevators and presses the up button, and moments later the doors open with a _ding._ He steps onto the elevator and taps the button for the top floor where Rey’s penthouse is located. He fidgets nervously with his hands, already feeling a little overwhelmed at the prospect of going to an Academy Award winning superstar actress’ penthouse. 

He’s grateful for this little game they play, the roles they have; it gives him a script, a playbook for something otherwise completely unknown and uncharted for him. He still can’t wrap his head around why _she_ of all people wants _him,_ but he’s certainly not complaining. He just finds it _odd_. He’s a nerdy news anchor who gets excited about math and political analyses and, inexplicably, this drop-dead gorgeous actress is remarkably turned on by him just doing his job.

The elevator dings to signal his arrival on the top floor, and he quickly makes his way to her door and rings the doorbell.

She opens the door moments later clad in a short red silk robe, playfully twirling the belt and biting down on her lower lip.

“Good evening, Mr. Solo,” Rey croons when she opens the door, a coy smile playing on her lips. She’s wearing nothing but a short red silk robe, her hair falling in gentle waves to her shoulders. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anyone or anything as desperately as he wants her at this moment. He feels his cock twitch in his jeans.

“Well, are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there _staring_ at me, Mr. Solo?”

He takes a step toward her. “Turn around,” he demands in a low voice, “and take off this fucking robe.”

“So _bossy,”_ Rey tuts, rolling her eyes. He closes the door forcefully behind him and wastes no time pushing her against the wall, his hand finding her throat and applying a light pressure there. 

“ _You_ , Miss Niima,” he hisses, “need to learn how to _behave.”_

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo, I can be good.”

He tightens his hold on her throat and she whimpers. “Listen to me very carefully: you’re going to turn around and you’re going to take this fucking robe off so that you can get your punishment, is that clear?”

Rey nods obediently and Ben takes his hand off her throat. She quickly turns around and lets her robe fall to the floor, and Ben tugs off the robe’s belt. He pulls her hands over her head and ties them tightly with the belt, and she gasps. Then, Ben grabs a fistful of her hair and tugs at it, making her cry out. 

“Who told you that you could make all those tweets about me, hmm?” he demands, his voice a low, dangerous rumble against her ear. He forcefully slaps her ass, making her groan. “And how dare you say such filthy things to me right before I went on air to do my job, you fucking _brat.”_ He spanks her even harder then, leaving a red handprint behind.

She turns to look over her shoulder. “Mmm, is that _really_ the best you can do, Mr. Solo?” she goads with a smirk, and he pushes her all the way against the wall, spanking her even harder, drawing a deep moan out of her. 

“You need to learn when to shut that _fucking mouth of yours_ , Miss Niima,” he growls. “It doesn’t sound like you want me to make you come. Only good girls get to come.”

“I can be good, Mr. Solo, _really_ ,” Rey pleads. “I’ll take my punishment like a good girl, I promise.”

“We’ll see,” Ben hisses, tugging at her hair again and slapping her ass harshly. “That’s for teasing me with those pictures.” He slaps her ass again and again, the sound echoing through her large penthouse and mingling deliciously with the sound of the moans that pour forth from her lips, and true to her word this time, she takes her punishment without complaint. He releases his grip on her hair and presses a kiss to a soft spot behind her ear. 

“Good girl,” he croons, and he can feel her getting goosebumps. “Are you wet for me right now?” She nods. “Mmm, did you get wet from me spanking you?”

“Yes, sir,” she whimpers. 

“Such a dirty girl.” He glides his hand down her torso, past her hips, and then lets it dip between her legs. He slowly runs his finger between her labia, and she’s _dripping_ with want, sending a shudder through him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses out. “Jesus, you’re so fucking wet.” He slides a finger inside of her, all the way to the knuckle, and she cries out.

“ _Bennnn_.”

He moves his finger slowly, and the way she moans for him drives him _insane,_ making his cock throb. He suddenly pulls his finger out of her, and she whimpers loudly at the loss. She glances over her shoulder. “Why did you stop?”

“Mmm. I’m still trying to decide if you deserve to come. You have a lot to make up for, Miss Niima.”

“ _Please_ make me come, sir, I need it so badly, your finger felt so good inside me, I need to come so badly, _please_.” 

He reaches up and undoes the tie binding her hands, letting it fall to the floor.

“Then why don’t you get on your knees and show me how badly you want to come, and maybe I’ll think about it.”

And then she does as she’s told, sinking to her knees, hazel eyes wide as she gazes up at him. “Yes, sir.”

It’s enough to make him lose his mind _._ A smile pulls at his lips. “Good girl,” he murmurs as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pulling them down, before taking his cock out of his boxers. She wastes no time taking it into her hand, and he draws in a shaky breath as she strokes it once, twice, three times. 

She gazes up at him as she licks along his length, and then she’s easing him into her hot, wet mouth inch by inch and he has no idea how she’s going to fit all of him in that little mouth of hers, but she seems determined.

It’s like a divine revelation, the feeling of his cock in that sweet little mouth of hers. Nothing and no one has ever made him feel like _this,_ and God, she’s going to ruin him for anyone else, he already knows it. She sucks at him with a single-minded resolve, groaning with pleasure as she hollows out her cheeks to take more of him. He lets his hands tangle into her soft chestnut colored hair.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, just like that sweetheart, look at you, taking my cock in your mouth so well, such a good girl.”

She hums at his praise, sucking even more fervently, and he feels himself getting close. He had fantasized about this ever since she told him she’d been thinking about it, and now somehow, _impossibly_ , it’s happening, and it’s more perfect and electrifying than anything he could have imagined. He groans deeply as she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, and soon he’s coming hard with a loud grunt, spilling onto her tongue and down her throat, and she seems to relish in it, licking up every drop of his cum.

She gazes up at him as she pulls his cock out of her mouth and struggles to catch her breath, waiting patiently for him to tell her what to do next. If someone had told him a week ago that a stunningly beautiful world-famous actress would be at his feet, on her knees with his cum on the corner of her mouth, willing to do anything he asked, he would have called them crazy.

But here she is, all for him, and he knows she’ll let him do whatever he wants to her. He’s still halfway convinced this is all just some elaborate dream that he’ll wake up from soon.

“Was that good, Mr. Solo? Was I good for you?”

“You were perfect, _that_ was perfect. I think you deserve to come now, sweetheart. Go sit down on the couch,” he tells her as he pulls up his pants. She nods and walks in that direction as he follows closely behind, taking in the beautiful view of the city that her penthouse provides, but as she sits down in front of him on her large red velvet couch, he’s convinced she’s even more beautiful. Her eyes are wide and imploring as she worries her lower lip between her teeth, and he leans down and kisses her deeply, his tongue pushing against hers as his hands run through her hair. 

* * *

  
  


Rey wonders how she went from tweeting about this insanely hot guy to having him kneeling down in between her legs on the very couch where she thirst tweeted about him, but she’s certainly not complaining. She gasps as he lowers his head between her thighs, but then he pauses, his eyes flitting up to meet hers.

“How badly do you need me to eat your pussy, sweetheart?”

“Need it so bad, sir, need you to lick my pussy, need you to make me come, need to feel your tongue inside of me, _please_ , Mr. Solo.”

His lips twist into a wolfish smirk. “Good girl,” he murmurs, and then she cries out and arches her back as he buries his face between her legs, his tongue delving through her folds before licking inside of her, sending exhilarating waves of white hot pleasure across every inch of her skin.

He moans against her cunt, and the reverberation makes her shiver. She rocks her hips against his face as she twists her fingers into his hair and his tongue inside of her is the single most perfect thing she’s ever felt in her life and she just wants more, _more_. 

  
“Fuck, sweetheart,” he groans. “You taste incredible.” He takes her clit between his lips and sucks at it as he slides one and then two fingers inside of her and she all but screams. 

“ _Bennnn_ , feels so good,” she groans. “Please don’t stop.”

He pumps his fingers faster as he continues to suck at her clit and she feels her orgasm building, each thrust of those thick fingers that she’d fantasized about ever since she saw them dwarf an expo marker bringing her closer and closer to a desperately needed release. 

“You don’t come until I tell you to come, do you understand?” he grumbles against her cunt.

Rey whimpers. “Please let me come, sir, I’m so close, need to come so badly, your fingers feel so perfect inside me, I need it, _please_ , Mr. Solo,” she pleads desperately. 

He smirks. “You sound so sweet when you beg. Now be a good girl and come on my fingers,” he tells her, moving his fingers even faster as he sucks at her clit again and soon she’s screaming his name as she comes _hard._

“ _Ben_ ,” she whines as she struggles to catch her breath.

He stands up and brushes her hair out of her face before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re so pretty when you come,” he says softly. Rey feels her cheeks flush hot. He sits down beside her. “Are you okay, by the way?” he asks.

She stiffens slightly. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” she says, somewhat defensively. 

“After having sex with a power dynamic like that, it’s important to check in.”

“Oh.” She’s done this sort of thing before, but no one’s ever checked to see if she was okay like that in the past, so it surprises her.

“Do you need anything?” he asks gently.

It’s not something she’s used to being asked, not in the way he means it. He’s trying to... _take care of her_ , and she’s not sure how she feels about it. But from the way he gazes at her with warm hazel eyes that are soft and adoring, she _wants_ to let him take care of her, but she is also wary that if she lets him, she’ll start to have feelings for him, and then he’ll leave, because _everyone_ leaves in the end and she’ll just get her heartbroken.

But then again, it’s just one night. And she’ll probably only see him again a couple of times anyway.

So maybe just for one night, she can let herself be taken care of.

“Um,” she starts to say, because she actually has no clue what she needs or how to begin to ask for it, “I don’t know?” 

“That’s okay,” he says softly. “Do you want me to just hold you?”

“I— ” The easy thing to do would be to say no. The thing that she’s always done is say no. But something about the way he looks at her makes her say, _“_ Yes. Sure.”

A smile tugs at his lips, and she realizes that she very much likes Ben Solo’s smile, and she especially likes being the cause of it.

She takes a deep breath and hesitantly shifts over closer to him. She’s taken by surprise when he scoops her onto his lap, and she freezes briefly before hesitantly resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. 

They both relax after a moment, and he runs one hand up and down her back while the other runs through her hair as he kisses the top of her head.

She doesn’t know how many minutes pass as she sits there, letting him hold her, breathing in the scent of his cologne, reveling in the feeling of his strong arms around her. She feels safe and cared for, and she’s glad she agreed to this; she didn’t realize just how much she needed it until he wrapped his arms around her. 

She yawns after a long while and sits up. “I’m getting quite tired,” she admits.

“I’ll get going and let you get some rest, then,” Ben says softly. “I’ll text you?”

Rey nods. “Sounds good.”

“Have a good night, sweetheart, I hope you sleep well,” he murmurs. He presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

She yawns again and gets up off his lap. “Goodnight then, Mr. Solo.”

He stands up and gently kisses her forehead. “Goodnight, Miss Niima.”

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Time seems to move at an impossibly slow pace while Rey waits for Ben. She sits on her couch in her silk robe; she hadn’t bothered to put the nightgown back on after she sent him that picture of her in her bra. She has his show on, and she watches him talking about the latest political news. He seems unnerved since their text conversation; he’s tense and stumbles over his words a little bit, which gives her a little surge of delight, because she  _ knows  _ it’s because of her and the pictures she sent him. It makes her feel powerful to know she can make this redwood of a man come undone with just a few simple pictures.

She watches with rapt attention as he gives a political analysis. His commentary is fresh and insightful and he’s so fucking  _ smart _ and good at what he does, not to mention he looks devastatingly handsome all the while, and as she listens to the deep baritone of his voice she remembers his promises of punishment, remembers the feeling of his hand spanking her forcefully, the sound of that rich voice in her ear whispering filthy things that sent shivers down her spine.

She knows he’ll be rushing over here as soon as the show is over, but it feels like an eternity away in this moment when all she wants, all she  _ needs  _ is for him to ease the ache inside of her, to lick up the wetness that pools between her thighs, to fuck her with that massive cock of his that she had barely managed to stuff inside her mouth. 

She presses her thighs together, squeezing her eyes shut and biting down on her lower lip. It’s agonizing, the way she needs him. Her cunt aches and throbs with want, clenching around nothing, longing to be filled up.

Finally, the show ends, and she knows he’ll be here soon; the Coruscant News Network studio isn’t far from her penthouse. She contemplates making herself come before he gets there because she needs to so badly, but she knows it will be better if she waits for him, knows her little fingers will feel painfully inadequate compared to the stretch of his cock. 

She paces nervously by the door, fidgeting anxiously with the tie on her robe. After what feels like an eternity, there’s a knock at her door. She reaches forward to open it immediately, but then thinks better of it, waiting a few beats so as not to seem  _ too  _ eager — and, of course, because she gets a little thrill from tormenting him and making him wait just a little longer.

He takes her breath away as soon as she opens the door, still dressed in his button down shirt and tie from work, looking as impossibly handsome as ever, his shirt further emphasizing the broad and sculpted expanse of his chest and shoulders. She’s struck by a peculiar desire to tug off his tie and slowly unbutton his shirt as she gently kisses each inch of soft warm skin that is revealed, and when he is finally shirtless she could explore him with gentle caresses of her fingertips and soft kisses.

But that’s not what this is.

Which she is quickly reminded of when he wastes no time pushing her against the wall, snapping her out of her reverie. 

_ That’s  _ what this is.

She whimpers as his impossibly large hand finds her throat and squeezes lightly. 

“Why the fuck,” he growls against her ear, “do you think it’s okay to send things like that to me while I’m at work, Miss Niima?”

Rey smirks. “Because you react like this.”

He squeezes her throat harder and she gasps. “You delight in tormenting me, don’t you, Miss Niima? God, you’re such a brat. Now take this fucking robe off so you can get your punishment.”

She nods obediently. “Yes, sir.”

A smile tugs at one corner of his mouth. “Good girl.” 

He takes his hand off her throat and she gasps for air for a moment before slowly untying her robe and shrugging it off onto the floor while holding his gaze. She watches as his breath catches in his throat at the sight of her in her scant white lace bra and nothing else, his eyes widening with awe as if it’s the first time he’s seeing her, like she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever beheld, something softer and more tender glimmering in his darkened eyes for the briefest moment. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and she almost wonders if he’s even aware he’s said it out loud. She feels her cheeks flush hot in spite of herself. But he slips back into the scene just as quickly, his eyes growing fierce again. 

“Turn around,” he commands.

Rey does as she’s told, all too eager for her punishment as she leans her forearms against the wall. He takes a fistful of her hair in one hand as the other wastes no time forcefully striking her ass, making her moan loudly.

“You like that, don’t you?” Ben’s deep voice croons against her ear. “Such a dirty girl.” He spanks her again, somehow even harder this time. “Does it make you wet when I spank you like that, baby?”

She nods because she’s fully incapable of forming words at this point, her heartbeat thundering in her ears as his hand snakes down between her legs, fingertips teasing the wetness that drips all the way down her legs.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he hisses. “You’re soaked.” He lets his finger glide between her labia. “Who made you this wet?” he demands. 

“You did, sir,” Rey whimpers. “Please, Ben.”

“Please what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want.”   
  


“Please touch me, put your finger inside of me, I need to come so badly,” she pleads. 

“Such a good girl, begging me so sweetly,” he croons, and then, without warning, he pushes two fingers inside of her, making her shout. She’s so wet it makes an obscene sound as he quickly pumps his fingers in and out of her. “Does that feel good?”

She nods furiously. “Please don’t stop.”

She needed to come so badly that it doesn’t take long for her orgasm to crash over her, making her groan deeply, moaning his name. It’s a small orgasm, like it’s building to something bigger, and all she can think about is how badly she needs to feel him inside of her.

He pulls his fingers out of her and she whimpers at the loss. She’s overcome by a sudden need to kiss him, so she turns around and takes his face in her hands and presses her lips to his. He kisses her back fiercely, his tongue pushing against hers in a kiss that’s all heat and hunger. She clumsily reaches out and finds where his cock strains against his pants and desperately tries to grasp at it, making him draw in a shaky breath.

“ _ Rey _ ,” he breathes out hoarsely, breaking the kiss. “Take this off,” he tells her, fingertips brushing against the delicate lace fabric of her bra. She nods as she reaches around and unhooks it, letting it fall to the floor. And there it is again, that look of enchantment on his face as he takes in the sight of her. 

His lips find hers again in a searing kiss as he palms at her bare breasts and she whimpers as his lips move down to her jaw and then her neck. He peppers kisses down across her chest until finally he takes one of her breasts into his mouth, making her cry out. He sucks fervently, tongue swirling around her pebbled nipple as he glances up at her.

He does the same to her other breast with a desperate urgency, laving it with affection and sucking bruises into her freckled skin. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about sucking on your pretty little tits ever since you sent me that picture.” And then, another whispered thought that she wonders if he meant to speak aloud: “You have no idea what you do to me, Rey.”

“ _ Ben _ ,” she whines. “Need you to fuck me so badly, need you to fill me up with your cock,  _ please _ .” 

“Then turn around and bend over,” he commands firmly, and  _ God,  _ it makes her cunt throb when he talks to her like  _ that. _

She does as she’s told, bracing her hands against the wall with her ass in the air, and she can hear Ben unbuckling his belt and tearing open a condom wrapper behind her, and she draws in quick, shaking breaths, her cunt clenching as she anticipates being filled up by his cock.

And then another peculiar thought occurs to her: how much she would love to be laid down on her bed with gentle, tender kisses across every inch of her skin, with his adoring eyes drinking her in and whispering sweet things in her ears. She doesn’t know where these strange desires are coming from; she’s never wanted those things with anyone else, and she doesn’t know what it is about him that brings out this side of her. 

But as his cock slams inside of her, making her all but scream, she’s reminded, once again, that that isn’t what this is. But  _ this _ is what she wants. And maybe if he fucks her senseless, perhaps these peculiar feelings and desires that frighten her will go away.

And with each forceful thrust of his cock, coherent thoughts flee her mind until there is only this, his nails digging into her hips, his cock dragging in and out of her, stealing the air from her lungs whenever he buries himself to the hilt. His pace is punishing as he pushes into her again and again, and  _ God,  _ she’s never been fucked like  _ this;  _ he makes her feel like her body was made for his cock and his pleasure and she is all too eager to be used for it. She cries out his name over and over in drawn out moans and squeaks.

“You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you, sweetheart? Such a dirty, naughty girl,” he goads, taking one hand off her hip so that he can spank her again, and she cries out.

  
“Yes — sir — it’s s-so good — please don’t stop,” she groans. 

“God, you feel even more perfect than I imagined — so fucking tight,  _ Jesus _ . Are you gonna be a good girl and come on my cock, baby?”

“Yeah,” she whimpers, because that’s all she can muster at this point.

“Let me feel you, sweetheart, let me feel this tight little pussy clenching on my cock.” 

He tightens his grip on her hips and somehow he manages to fuck her _even_ _harder_ and she _screams_ because how is it even possible for him to be this deep, how is it even possible that sex can be _this_ good — 

Her orgasm crashes over her like a violent thunderclap and she’s only vaguely aware that she’s screaming again because she feels like she’s entered some other dimension, and it feels like everything is very far away, almost like she’s under water. 

Some part of her registers him brushing her hair to the side and placing gentle kisses on her neck while warm hands run up and down her torso.

“Rey?” She hears him saying, as if he’s said it a few times now and she’s been too far gone to realize. She realizes he’s not inside of her anymore but she’s still bent over. She stands up and turns around to face him.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”   
  


“Yeah, that was —just — I —  _ wow _ —” She stammers, still panting as she struggles to catch her breath.

A smug smirk twitches at the corners of his mouth, but then he’s reaching forward to stroke her cheek and brush her hair out of her face. “What do you need?” he says softly, and he says it so gently and so tenderly that it sends a shiver down her spine. 

“Um,” she stammers. She forgot about this bit, forgot that he likes to take care of her after sex. “Can we go lie down in my bed?”

He smiles softly. “Sure. Do you need anything else, though? Are you thirsty? Are you hurting anywhere?”

She’s still coming down from the euphoria and endorphin rush of her orgasm that she barely notices, but he did leave marks where he had dug into her hips, and she’s a little sore inside and where he had spanked her. 

“Um, I guess my hips, and I’m just kind of sore in general.”

“Where are your washcloths? I can get some cold washcloths and put them on the places you’re hurting.”

“Oh, well, I have an ensuite, so you can just get one from my bathroom when we go to my room.”

“Perfect,” he murmurs gently, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

***

Ben takes care of throwing out the condom in the bathroom and then finds her washcloths in the cupboard under the sink. He gets a few and lets the water run until it gets cold and then soaks the washcloths before squeezing them out.

This is his favorite part, he thinks — getting to take care of Rey. He hates that he already feels himself falling for her; he always does this in relationships and always ends up getting his heart broken. That’s why it’s for the best that he knows Rey doesn’t want anything more than just a hookup. He’s always been  _ too much  _ for people, always falls too hard and too fast, always feels everything too intensely. 

He turns off the sink and goes back out to her bedroom, and she’s lying on the bed in her red silk robe looking as effervescently beautiful as ever. It still feels surreal that this is the same woman he’s seen in movies, and now he’s kissed her and been inside of her and is about to lie down in her bed with her. It still doesn’t feel real; it isn’t the kind of thing that would happen to someone like him.

He takes off his shoes and climbs into the bed beside her.

“Hi,” he murmurs.

She smiles softly. “Hi,” she echoes.

“Can you untie your robe, sweetheart?”

She nods and does as he asks, and the sight of her steals the air from his lungs again. He wonders if he’ll ever stop being so utterly shaken and astonished by her beauty, by her soft curves and freckled skin and sweet smile.

He gingerly rests washcloths on the places where she’s bruised or red, leaving gentle kisses on all the places she’s hurting as he goes, relishing in her contented hums and sighs.

Once all her sore spots are tended to, Ben rests his head on the pillow beside hers. She reaches over to caress his cheek, and he leans into her touch.

“Isn’t it strange how we don’t even know each other at all?” she says softly.

He reaches up and takes her hand off his face. “You wouldn’t want to know me.”

Rey furrows her brows together. “What do you mean? Why not?”

He shakes his head. “Nevermind.” 

Rey frowns. “Okay,” she replies quietly. “Will you hold me?” she asks after a long moment.

“Of course,” he murmurs. She shifts over until her head is resting on his chest, and they wrap their arms around each other. 

He feels tears prickle in his eyes as he gently runs his fingers through her hair, mourning the loss of something he so desperately wants that he knows could never actually happen. 

He waits until he’s certain she’s asleep before he leaves.

***

When Rey wakes in the grey morning light, she feels an ache in her chest when she realizes he’s gone.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> References to abandonment, neglect, and emotional abuse.

* * *

Rey nervously smooths out her hair before taking a deep breath and opening the door. She loves the way Ben’s eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat as his darkening, hungry eyes scan across her with an intensity that makes her blush. She’s wearing the same white lace bustier set she had sent him a picture of to tease him. 

Before she has a chance to say anything, he captures her lips in a searing, heated kiss and pushes her against the wall, closing the door with his foot behind them. She kisses back in a fervent, desperate frenzy; she didn’t realize just how much she missed him, just how much she _needed_ him until his lips and his tongue were tangling with hers. 

His hands are everywhere at once, gliding up and down her torso and then palming at her breasts. She’s left gasping for breath as he breaks the kiss so he can press his lips to her jaw and then her neck, where he leaves suckling kisses. 

“That picture was driving me crazy all weekend,” he growls against her ear. “All I could fucking think about was you wearing this little lace thing. All I could think about was how I wanted to rip it off of you. You drive me fucking _insane,”_ he hisses. “Now turn around, since you don’t know how to fucking behave yourself.”

Rey nods obediently, doing as she’s told. “Yes, sir.”

He takes a fistful of her hair and pulls at it forcefully, making her shriek. And then his hand finds her ass, which is barely covered by the scant white lace of her panties. 

“This is so pretty,” he says softly, running his hand gently over the delicate lace for a moment, briefly mesmerized by her and forgetting himself. But he seems to snap out of it just as quickly, because the next thing she knows is he’s striking her ass _hard,_ making her cry out followed by a low moan.

“ _Ben_ ,” she groans.

“When will you fucking learn,” he says as he spanks her again, “not to fucking tease me like that,” he slaps her ass another time, “you fucking _brat.”_

He continues like this until she’s panting and whimpering and promising she’ll be a good girl from now on.

“Mmm,” he says softly, smoothing out her hair. “I know you will, sweetheart.”

“Let me show you how good I can be,” she murmurs, taking his hand in hers and leading him to her bedroom.

***

They fall back onto the bed kissing, Rey’s hands roaming up and down his back. He kisses her more languidly this time, like he’s savoring her. He holds her face in his hand as he gently caresses it with his thumb.

She tugs at his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt. “Ben,” she pants out as she breaks the kiss. “Can I do something?”

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he mumbles as he nibbles at her pulse point, making her shiver.

“Can you lie on your back for me?”

Ben raises an eyebrow, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. “I thought I was in charge.”

“I just want to do something for you,” she says softly. “Please.”

He nods, and then does as she asks. She responds with a satisfied smirk, wasting no time swinging her leg over so that she’s straddling him.  
  


Her breathing quickens as she leans down to kiss both of his cheeks and then his lips, his jaw, his neck. 

She gently undoes his tie and sets it to the side, and then sets to work slowly undoing each button on his shirt, kissing each patch of warm, soft skin as it is revealed. 

She feels his hand running through her hair. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Just want to make you feel good,” she murmurs. She presses kisses down along the taut muscles of his abdomen, making him shiver. She wants to _show_ him how much she cares about him, show him that he deserves love and affection, even if he doesn’t believe it. Even if this is the only way he’ll let her show how much she cares. She just wants to be gentle and tender with him. She just wants to make him feel good, because he deserves to.

She unbuckles his belt and tugs it off, letting it fall to the floor, and his breathing quickens as she tugs down his pants and his boxers, his hard, leaking cock springing free. 

“Rey— ” Ben says breathlessly.

She takes his cock in her hand and starts stroking it. “Does that feel good, baby?”

He nods, swallowing thickly as his eyes flutter shut. “Yes, you have no idea.”

“Mmmm.”

She presses a gentle kiss to the head of his cock before swirling the tip of her tongue around it. He moans deeply.

“What about that?”  
  


“So — good — ” he manages between shaking breaths. 

She smiles, and then slowly slides his cock into her mouth. He moans again, and it makes her cunt throb. His eyes flutter open again, and he holds her gaze as she takes all of him in her mouth, inch by inch. 

She hums contentedly around his cock as she starts to suck, and his breathing becomes even more erratic as he grips at the sheets for purchase.

Rey gingerly reaches up and takes one of his hands, entwining it with her own. She groans deeply as she continues to suck at him, loving the feel of him in her mouth, filling it up and stretching it out. His other hand comes down to gently run through her hair.

  
“Rey,” he murmurs reverently, his voice coming out hoarse and shaky.

She makes a tiny whimpering sound as she sucks at him more fervently, desperate to taste his cum and feel it drip down her throat.

She bobs her head faster, sucking so fervidly that she takes him too deeply and gags a little, making Ben freeze for a moment.

“Are you okay, sweetheart? Fuck, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

She shakes her head, and continues to suck at him with intense resolve.

“Fuck, Rey, _fuck fuck fuck — ”_ she hears him babbling above her as he squeezes her hand tighter and tugs at her hair slightly. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna — ” 

The next thing she registers is his hot cum spilling onto her tongue and down her throat, and she moans, sucking and swallowing it all down, relishing in the taste, relishing in the fact that she can make him come completely undone like this.

She pulls him out of her mouth after a moment, licking her lips as she holds his gaze.

“Fuck,” he pants out.

She unclasps their hands and crawls back up so she can kiss him deeply. “Was that good?” she says softly, biting down on her lower lip as she looks up at him with wide eyes.

“So good. You’re a fucking dream, Rey,” he murmurs, before leaning into kiss her again. He tugs down her panties without breaking the kiss, and lets his hand glide up between her legs. His finger slides between her labia, making Rey whimper into the kiss.

“Mmm. You got this wet from sucking my cock, sweetheart?”

She nods.

“You were such a good girl, sucking my cock so sweetly. Good girls get to come,” he croons as he slides his finger all the way inside of her.

She gasps sharply. “ _Bennnn_.” 

“Gonna eat this sweet pussy until you gush all over my face,” he tells her. “Lie down for me, sweetheart.”

She nods and quickly does as she’s told, lying back against the pillows and spreading her legs open for him.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he murmurs reverently, his eyes worshipful as they sweep across every inch of her frame.

He kicks off his shoes and takes off his pants and shirt the rest of the way, and then shifts over so he’s kneeling between her legs, leaning down so he can leave gentle kisses on the inside of each thigh.

His eyes flit up to meet hers as he hooks his arms under her legs and brings her cunt to his mouth, burying his face in it and groaning as he slides his tongue inside of her.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you taste so good, I almost forgot how good you taste.”

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey groans as she rocks her hips against his face. He responds by licking and sucking even more fervently, groaning against her cunt in a way that makes her shiver.

She feels him reach for her hand again, and a smile tugs at her lips as she entwines them. 

It’s _dizzying_ , how good he makes her feel with that sinful tongue flicking inside of her. It’s never been quite this good with anyone else, and she knows it’s not just because Ben happens to be exceptionally good at this; she knows it’s because she has ever-growing _feelings_ for him, feelings she foolishly thought she could ignore. 

It’s so good that she can already feel herself getting close, and she cries out his name again and again in hoarse whimpers as he licks at her, setting every nerve in her body aflame. 

A powerful orgasm wracks over her body as she cries out his name, squeezing his hand and holding his gaze as she comes.

She’s only vaguely aware of him sitting up and pulling her close against him as she comes down from her high. She lies there with him, catching her breath as he runs his hand gently up and down her back. 

“I’m scared too, you know,” Rey says quietly after a long moment.  
  


“Scared of what? What do you mean?”  
  


“Like, this scares the shit out of me, too, Ben. I’ve always been the one to push people away when things start to get serious. I’ve always been the one to leave first, because I was so fucking scared of being abandoned again, it was never worth the risk. But all that’s gotten me is loneliness in the end. So I’m trying to be brave this time. Because I’ve met someone I feel really strongly for. I just — I’ve never felt like this for anyone else, Ben. And I’m really trying to be brave here. And I just...I just wish you could at least try to meet me halfway.”

“Rey, I thought we agreed to keep things casual.”

She sits up abruptly, fighting back tears. “You know, I’m _really_ trying here, Ben. This is really fucking hard for me, for reasons you don’t even know yet. And you won’t even _try.”_

He sighs. “Rey, it’s just — it’s complicated.”

“ _What_ is so complicated? What are you so afraid of, Ben?”

“I — ” his chin quivers. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” he says quietly, avoiding meeting her eyes. 

Rey reaches over and touches his cheek. He glances up at her. 

“Well, I’ve got time,” she says softly, her tone gentle and reassuring. “And I know you seem to think you’re going to scare you away, but trust me, I have baggage too. Everyone thinks I’ve led this charmed life, but it hasn’t always been like this. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t feel ready to tell me yet, but if you ever feel like you want to...just know that you’re not alone, and there’s someone who will listen and understand.”

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss there. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he says quietly. “I hate feeling like I’m hurting you. So I can try to be brave, too.”

A smile tugs at her lips as she leans in and kisses him. “Will you stay the night this time?” she asks hesitantly. 

He nods and a smile blossoms on her lips. She kisses him again. “Thank you,” she murmurs, settling her head against his chest again. “Thank you for being willing to try.”

He kisses the top of her head and holds her tightly. 

She falls asleep in his arms, feeling warm and safe. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Ben feels a bit out of place at the restaurant; it’s by far the fanciest restaurant he’s ever been too. There’s a massive, glimmering crystal chandelier in the middle of the room and pristine white table cloths adorning each table. The restaurant sits on the 65th floor, and provides a breathtaking view of Manhattan. He also notes a string quartet performing off to the side.

And when Rey walks in a few minutes later looking stunning in a form-fitting little black dress, it takes his breath away. Time seems to stop for the briefest moment when she flashes that dazzling smile of hers, and if he’s never been more certain that he’s falling head-over-heels in love with this woman. 

He stands up when she gets to the table.

“Ben,” she says softly. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You look stunning, sweetheart.”

Her freckled cheeks flush pink. “Thank you,” she murmurs as she leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Isn’t the view here just incredible?” she asks, peering out the window.

“It is,” he replies softly.

He is not looking out the window. His soft, adoring gaze is fixed on her alone. 

He turns around and pulls her chair out for her and she smiles and thanks him as she sits down.

He sits down opposite of her and opens up a menu to peruse. His eyes widen as he sees the prices.

“Don’t worry, it’s on me,” Rey assures him.

“Are you sure?”

She nods. “My treat. Since I’m the reason we can only go to places like this to begin with.”

“Well, that’s — that’s very kind of you, sweetheart, thank you,” he replies somewhat awkwardly, unsure how to thank someone for offering to buy him a dinner that will cost hundreds of dollars. He decides he will definitely order whatever the cheapest thing on the menu is.

She reaches across the table to where Ben’s hand rests, and slowly brushes her fingertips across the back of his hand, sending shivers across every inch of his skin. 

“How was the callback?” he asks. 

“Oh, the callback? Um, the callback went fine,” she says quickly. “But enough about me, how was your day?”

“Just reporting on more of Trump’s bullshit, honestly,” Ben mutters. “So nothing too interesting. I miss doing the election map math, honestly.”

“Mmm, your election map math _was_ very sexy,” Rey points out.

Ben chuckles. “I’m glad you think so.”

The waiter stops by the table a few moments later; Rey orders filet mignon and red wine, and Ben orders a soup and salad and water.

Rey frowns. “Ben, you can get whatever you want, really,” she insists.

  
“Oh, I’m just not that hungry,” he lies.

Rey raises an eyebrow.

“I guess...I guess I could take a shrimp cocktail as well,” he tells the waiter. “And a glass of white wine.”

Rey smiles. “Much better.”

“I’ll have those right up for you,” the waiter tells them with a smile.

Rey brushes her leg against his under the table. “I told you this was my treat. I’m glad you got something you’ll like.”

Ben smiles at her. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”  
  


“So what’s this film you auditioned for about?”

“Oh, it’s a romantic period drama,” Rey replies excitedly. “I’m absolutely _obsessed_ with period dramas, it’s always been my dream to star in one.”

Ben smiles. “I hope you get it, then.”

Rey averts her eyes, chewing on her lower lip nervously. “Yes. Right. I hope so too.”

* * *

Dinner passes with peals of laughter, stories shared about their childhoods, and conversations about their favorite films. By the time the waiter comes with the bill, they’re tipsy and giggly and all-too-eager to get back to Rey’s penthouse.

Once they’re on the elevator, Ben wastes no time pushing her against the wall and kissing her deeply. “God, you’ve been driving me fucking crazy all night long in this little fucking dress of yours,” he says in a low voice, lips brushing against her ear. He can feel her shiver. 

The elevator dings and he steps away from her, but not before lacing their hands together. He feels her gently squeeze her hand. He squeezes back.

It takes all his effort to keep his hands off of her in the Uber back to her penthouse, and by the time they arrive he’s hard as a rock and aching to be inside of her.

They kiss again on the elevator up to her penthouse, something hungry and desperate and fierce, their tongues tangling and their hands gliding everywhere.

He remembers how nervous he had been the first time he stepped in this elevator, how grateful he had been to have that dom persona to slip into so he didn’t have to be himself, didn’t have to be vulnerable with her as he so desperately feared.

But now he craves being close to her in every way, not just physically. He doesn’t want to play games or put on a role. He just needs her.

It’s with this thought in his mind that his hand glides up under her dress as he sucks at her neck and palms at her breast, reveling in the way she moans and whines at his ministrations — 

And then, the stupid elevator dings and, _agonizingly_ , he has to take his hands off of her.

She smiles at him, biting down on her lower lip in that way that drives him insane, and entwines their hands.

* * *

They fall back against the bed and she’s kissing him with a feverish intensity that makes his head spin. Their kissing has always been intense, but there’s something else there now, some kind of impassioned desperation that he can’t quite place. 

But he’s not about to complain. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her back just as desperately, drinking her in, relishing in the way she moans into his mouth as she rocks up against him, her soft center bucking against where he’s achingly hard. His hand makes its way to her spine and he slowly pulls down the zipper on her dress. He can feel the goosebumps forming on her warm, soft skin.

She sits up briefly so she can slowly pull her dress over her head and let it fall to the floor and he just watches, mouth agape, mesmerized.

She’s left in just a pair of scant black lace panties, and the sight steals the air from his lungs. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he murmurs. 

He loves the way she blushes when he compliments her, loves the way her freckled cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink, loves — 

He shakes his head to stop the train of thought.

Rey frowns. “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, I’m sorry,” he tells her. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart,” he adds softly, leaning forward to kiss both of her cheeks. “Need you so badly.”

“I need you too, baby,” she croons, rocking up against him again and making him draw in a sharp breath. 

Her lips are on his again just as quickly, and he shrugs off his suit jacket as she undoes his tie and frantically makes short work of undoing the buttons on his shirt.

When they’re both finally naked, he hastily pulls a condom out of his pants pocket and rolls it on, and Rey holds his gaze as she sinks down onto his cock, little squeaks and whimpers escaping from her pretty pink lips as she manages to take him slowly, inch by inch, her lips forming an “O” shape, she’s never been more beautiful.

A low moan escapes from the back of his throat once he’s sheathed all the way inside of her, and _God_ , nothing and no one has ever made him feel as perfect as she does. It’s never felt like this with anyone else; it’s like he was made to be inside of her. 

He rocks his hips and clings onto her torso, desperately needing to move, and she groans deeply, which only encourages him further. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she breathes out.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, gently brushing her hair out of her face. “Such a good girl, taking all of me in this tight, wet little pussy.”

She whimpers as she rocks her hips with more desperation, never breaking eye contact. He can’t help but take one of those pretty bouncing little tits in his mouth, sucking a bruise onto it as he teases her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger as she cries out _yes_ and _fuck_ and _please._

“Are you close, sweetheart?” She nods, whimpering desperately, and she cries out as his thumb finds her clit. “Be a good girl and come on my cock, baby, _please_ , I need to feel you.” 

“ _Ben_ ,” she groans.

“Yes, sweetheart, say my name, just like that. Say my name when you come for me.”

And she does as she’s told as he feels her cunt flutter and spasm around his shaft, crying out his name like it’s a prayer.

He spills inside of her moments later, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave.

“ _Rey_ ,” he croaks out. 

She collapses on top of him, gasping for breath.

After a moment she pulls herself off of him and lies down beside him. He instinctively goes to pull her in closer, but she stops him.

“Wait,” she says quietly, sitting up slightly and turning to face him. “I need — I need to talk to you about something.”  
  


Ben frowns, propping himself up on his side so he’s facing her. “What is it? Is everything okay?”

“I — ” she takes a deep breath. “They offered me a part in the movie I auditioned for.”

Ben’s face lights up. “Sweetheart, that’s amazing, congratulations! I knew you would get it.”

She offers a half-hearted smile. “Thanks, it’s just...it’s just that it’s being filmed in England.”

Ben’s face falls, and he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Rey says quietly. “But, um. The thing is. I haven’t given them an answer yet.”

Ben looks confused. “Why not?”

“Because — ” Rey takes a deep breath. “Because I wanted to know if I have a reason to stay.”

And _oh_ how he wants to tell her she should stay, but how can he possibly ask her to do that when she told him this is basically her dream role? He would never forgive himself if he held her back from that.

“Oh,” is his eventual quiet response. He can see tears welling in her eyes and he can already feel his heart breaking. “Well...I think — I think you should take the role, Rey.”

She blinks, and the tears stuck in her eyes pour down her cheeks. He instinctively reaches forward to wipe them away, but she flinches back.

“Right. I get it. _God_ , I’m so stupid.”

Ben frowns. “Wait, what? You’re not stupid, Rey, what are you talking about?”

“I think you should go,” she says, not meeting his eyes, and he can tell it’s taking great effort on her part to keep her tone steady and hold back a sob that’s building in her throat.

He can feel tears prickling in his eyes, too. 

“Rey — ” he starts to say, trying to reach for her again, but she pulls away from him. “Okay,” he says finally, his voice sounding distant. 

He wordlessly dresses himself, trying to hold it together at least until he gets onto the elevator.

He turns to look at her once he’s dressed, but she still won’t meet his eyes.

So he turns around again and leaves without another word.

She can’t see the tears that pour down his cheeks. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for some references to emotional abuse in this chapter.

* * *

Ben arrives at Pinewood Studios carrying a massive bouquet of sunflowers; he had asked the florist to give him the biggest bouquet he could reasonably carry across town. He’d spent the past few days in his hotel room practicing what he was going to say to Rey, and now the moment is almost here, and he’s full of worries. What if she’s over him? What if it’s too late? What if he came all this way just to get rejected?

But he does his best to banish those thoughts from his mind. He takes a deep breath as he approaches the security booth outside the entrance to the studio.

“I’m here to see Rey Niima,” Ben tells the guard, “I’m, um — a personal friend of hers.”

“Funny how you’re the third guy to say that today,” the security guard remarks. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Wait, can you please just tell her Ben Solo is here to see her? If she doesn’t want to see me then I’ll go. But please just ask.”

The security guard lets out a long sigh. “Alright, fine,” he mutters. He pulls out a walkie talkie. “Got a bloke here called Ben Solo who wants to see Miss Niima. Claims he’s a personal friend of hers.”

“I’ll ask her about him,” the person on the other end replies.

Ben waits with bated breath as the security guard continues to eye him suspiciously. 

A few moments later a voice breaks through the static of the walkie talkie. “Miss Niima says she knows him and you can let him on set, I’d check his ID first to make sure he’s actually who he says he is, but he’s clear to come in.”

Ben hastily pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, trying not to drop the massive bouquet of flowers in the process as he fumbles to get his ID out. The security guard nods when he sees it, and he opens the door. “They’re filming on stage R.”

Ben nods, takes a deep breath, and walks inside.

***

It’s a bit of a maze inside of the studio, but eventually he finds stage R. They must be between takes because the set is crowded and bustling with tons of people, some in costume, some wearing headsets, bright lights overhead. 

He searches the crowd for Rey, and then he sees her, a vision in her pale green Victorian dress with her hair twisted into a beautiful updo and a few delicate curls falling around her face.

“Ben,” she says breathlessly. Suddenly, the set starts to quiet down when they see him, which only heightens his nerves. He’s breathing heavily, heartbeat drumming in his ears as his palms start to sweat. “What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I — ” he swallows hard. “I’m here because, well — ” 

Now the set is all but silent, and everyone is looking at him with rapt curiosity for what he has to say to the leading lady.

He takes a deep breath.

“Every day without you has been miserable. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t think about anything but you. Our last night together haunts me. I should’ve been clearer; I told you to take the role because I wanted you to follow your dream. It didn’t mean I didn’t care about you or that I don’t want to be with you. But I would never forgive myself if I held you back from taking this part. But, Rey, I just — I couldn’t live with myself if I let you go without ever telling you that I even though it’s crazy, even though we’ve only known each other for a month, I am hopelessly, desperately, head-over-heels in love with you, Rey Niima. Even an ocean separating us can’t stop how I feel about you. And I’ll do anything to make this work. Because I love you.”

There’s a beat, and his heart races even faster, a lump rising in his throat and he starts to panic that this was too late or too much but then — 

She  _ smiles.  _ And it’s that beautiful, radiant July sunshine smile that lights up the entire film set, that lights up his entire  _ world.  _

And when she blinks, tears fall down her cheeks. She laughs, smiling even wider as she tries in vain to wipe her tears away, because more keep falling.

And then she all but runs to him, pushing herself up on her tiptoes and throwing her arms around his neck as she kisses him.

The whole set cheers, and he smiles into the kiss, his free hand pulling her in closer by the small of her back. 

He breaks the kiss after a moment and murmurs, “These are for you, by the way,” as he hands her the bouquet of sunflowers.

  
“They’re  _ beautiful,  _ thank you,” she says as she takes the flowers. “How did you know they’re my favorite?”

“I asked a couple of your fans from Twitter, actually,” he mutters.

She smiles. “You’re so sweet.”

She kisses him again, but they’re quickly interrupted by a voice saying, “Oi, lovebirds! This is all very touching, but we’ve got a film to make here.”

They break the kiss, both blushing, eyes darting to the ground with embarrassment.

“I guess I should be getting back to work then,” Rey says, “But you’re more than welcome to stay and watch.”

“I would love that,” Ben says with a smile.

***

It’s absolutely captivating, watching Rey act. He’s seen her in several movies before, but there’s something about watching her act in person that is absolutely captivating. It makes him fall in love with her all over again.

When filming wraps for the day she comes over to where he’s sitting and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “I just have to go change back into my regular clothes, and then we can go. My driver can take you back to my apartment in London with me.”

***

Rey falls asleep slumped against Ben’s shoulder on the car ride back to her apartment, and he gingerly wraps his arm around her, relishing in the feeling of getting to hold her, something he once thought he might never get to do again.

“Sweetheart,” he murmurs when they arrive at her place, gently rubbing her shoulder and kissing the top of her head, “We’re here.”

She sits up and rubs her eyes and then stretches her arms over her head with a yawn. She smiles drowsily and cranes her neck, puckering up her lips to ask for a kiss, and he readily obliges. 

She sighs contentedly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” he murmurs. He kisses her once more. They thank the driver and Ben opens the door. She gingerly picks up the sunflower bouquet and he reaches for her hand. She entwines their hands together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, and he smiles at her.

***

Once they’re on the elevator, Ben wastes no time pulling her by her waist in for a kiss. It’s deeper and hungrier than the kiss they shared on set, and she moans into his mouth as his tongue pushes against hers. 

“I missed you,” Rey murmurs against his lips. She sighs contentedly as he trails kisses down her neck. 

“Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he mumbles, lips wet and warm against her neck, “Miss being inside of you.”

She shivers, feeling goosebumps spread across her skin. “ _ Ben _ ,” she groans.

The elevator dings, signaling their arrival on her floor. She takes his hand and leads him to her apartment.

***

When they fall back onto her bed kissing feverishly, his hands are everywhere at once, like he can’t get enough of her. He slides his hand under her shirt so he can palm at one of her breasts.

  
“Missed these,” he mutters. “Take your shirt off.”

She does as she’s told, and his eyes widen as if it’s the first time he’s seeing her. 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs. He kisses her as he gently reaches around to unhook her bra. She shrugs it off, letting it fall to the floor. He trails kisses downward and then sucks bruises onto one breast as he kneads the other in his hand.

“Ben, darling,  _ please _ ,” she pleads, arching her back and moaning as he sucks at one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around her pebbled nipple, “I need you inside of me, it’s been too long.”

“I know, sweetheart, I need you, too,” he assures her. “Let me just do something first,” he murmurs, trailing kisses down her stomach until he gets to the button on her jeans, which he quickly undoes along with the zipper. He tugs off her jeans and then her underwear and positions himself between her thighs, tucking his arms under her legs and letting his tongue glide between her folds. 

“Fuck, almost forgot how good you taste,” he grumbles against her cunt. “Missed eating this sweet pussy.”

She whimpers. “Ben, that feels so good, but I need your cock,  _ please,  _ need it so badly — ”

“Mmm, well, since you asked so sweetly,” he says with a crooked grin as he sits up, hastily taking off his jeans and boxers and pulling his shirt over his head. He pulls a condom out of his pocket and quickly rolls it on.

When his cock is finally sliding inside of her, it feels like everything she’d been missing and had been needing so desperately. She gasps and moans, relishing in the feeling of his cock filling her up and stretching her out. 

“I missed you so much,” she breathes out, reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

“I missed you, too, sweetheart,” he murmurs as he presses into her. “More than you know.” He kisses her tenderly.

And she can  _ feel  _ how much he missed her with each push and pull of his cock, with each gentle kiss. He presses kisses everywhere; her forehead, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Like he can’t get enough of her.

“Ben,” she whimpers, needing to say his name just because it feels good to say it. He feels so perfect,  _ this  _ feels so perfect, and she feels herself getting closer and closer to her peak, but along with it there’s a tidal wave of intense emotions she can’t quite name that are only deepened as his dark eyes hold her gaze.

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

  
She nods furiously.

“Come on my cock, Rey, let me feel you,  _ please, _ ” he implores, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing circles on it, and she cries out his name as she comes undone around him.

He holds her gaze through his orgasm as he moans her name. He collapses on top of her briefly, gasping for breath. Her nose is buried in his shoulder. She nuzzles and then kisses it. 

He pulls out of her after a moment, but quickly pulls her close to him again, tucking her into his chest. He runs his hands gently up and down her back, humming contentedly. 

It feels so  _ right  _ to be in his arms again. And that’s when something occurs to her.

“Ben?” she murmurs.

“Hmmmm?”

“I realized I never said something I should’ve told you earlier.”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

She lifts her head up so she can meet his eyes. “I love you, too, Ben,” she says softly.

A smile peeks across his lips, but then it falters slightly. “You don’t have to say it just because I did.”

“Ben, I’m not saying it just because you did. I’m saying it because I love you.”

His smile blossoms across his face again. She feels warmth flooding her chest. She’s quite certain his smile is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs. He kisses her softly.

Rey breaks the kiss after a moment, a look of concern on her face. “What are we gonna do though?” 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

  
“Like, how are we going to make this work? We’re going to do long distance, then?”

“Well, actually...I was recently offered a job in London.”

Rey’s eyes widen. “Really? What’s the job?”

“An international correspondent with the Coruscant News Network’s London bureau.”

“Ben, that’s  _ amazing. _ Congratulations!”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he says softly. “I hope you know though that even if I didn’t get this job, I still would’ve done everything I could to make this work, even with the distance. But it just so happened that this job offer came at the right time. Almost like it was meant to be.”

“Yeah,” Rey says in a soft, contented voice, “I think it was meant to be.” She leans in and kisses him again. 

  
She lets out a happy sigh and settles herself against his chest. She falls asleep in his arms, knowing that they are both exactly where they belong.    
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing manip in this chapter was made by my friend [Vic!](https://twitter.com/iIzamusicalgeek)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, all of your lovely comments mean the world to me <3 I hope you enjoy this final update!

* * *

**_One Year Later_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_The End❤️_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/darthswift13) :~)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/darthswift13) :)


End file.
